yralculimenujrafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SmithAndGillan/Childhood Revenge - S3 E2
Outside of the restuarant "SADE, seriously you best start talking.What are you doing here?" -Arjun "Look I'm with a group of people like that man you saw me with"-Sade "Well who is he?" - Clary "Just come back with me it will be okay" - Sade "I ain't going anywhere with you" - Arjun "I'-I'm sorry, but your gonna have to or they will hurt you" - Sade "What? Can you stop thi-" - Arjun A group of men put bags over their head and pick them up, they struggle to break free of the men and are put into a van and they drive away Back at the apartment "Hey don't you think Arjun and Clary have gone for long" - Carissa "Nah they probably having sex right now ya know" - Micheal "But i'm worried, like where are they" "They will come, now come on. Let's talk about us now. Like what we gonna do" "What do you mean?" "Our future together, we're engaged so i think things will be different right?" "Yeah" "So I wa-" Soon Ana and Brad come out of their room "Oh hey don't mind us" - Brad "Uh Brad dear, your naked" - Carissa "so is your gf..."-Micheal Carissa smacks him round the face "Hey future husband, eyes here not there" "Oh sorry" - Micheal "Hey, has anyone seen Arjun or Clary" - Ana "They went for a walk but haven't came back" - Carissa "I'll try calling her number" - Ana She rings but she gets no answer. She tries again and still no answer. "That's odd, Clary never turns her phone off. She puts it on vibrate that's it" - Ana "I think we should look for them" - Brad They all head out the door leaving drunk Emily on her own. ---- Soon, their bags are taken off their heads. They are restrained and tied upon the chair. They both try to break out of it but fail. A tall,elegant woman is standing in front of them both. She looks at them with a keen eye. "So you must be the odd couple. Clary and Arjun. We have our files and we know quite alot about you" - Sandy "Who the hell are you and what the hell is going on?" - Arjun "Oh, you don't know?" - Sandy "What do you mean we don't know? Of course we don't know!" - Clary "Okay then. I'm Sandy and you are all in danger of death" - Sandy "I'm sorry? Death? You mean Sade is gonna kill us?" - Arjun "No. We don't know who. We are part of 'MI5 The Secret Service' and whatever is happening and is gonna happen is big" - Sandy "But who would be killing us? And how do you even know?" - Clary "Well you may know that several hours ago, Sade's sister was stabbed really badly because she knew it was going to happen. She warned us about how you will be killed and how Sade will be also. We saw the CCTV cameras of his sister leading to your apartment and a team have gone over there to see the body now" - Sandy "Wait, so we can go home?" - Arjun "Not exactly, we are still not sure on how the killer found his sister so this killer will have a few tricks up their sleeve" - Sandy "One more question, WHy are we tied up and had bags over our heads?! - Clary "The location of MI5 is top secret and we thought you might of escaped so.. it's fine we always do this so don't feel sad" - Sandy "So now what happens?" - Arjun "You will all be taken into hiding until this killer is tracked down which, by average, will take 6-8 months" - Sandy "WHAT?!" - Clary "I am not staying in hiding for 6-8 months. Why can't we find this killer ourselves?" - Arjun "DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS? If you die then it will be on us" - Sandy "Well we don't really know you as much so who cares right? - Clary "Agents. Put them in our safe room. Also make sure your friends come too" - Sandy says while they are both untied and taken into a safe room. ---- Meanwhile, the others go out to find Arjun and Clary "Where do you think they could be?" - Carissa "They shouldn't of gone that far though" - Ana The others look around the area while a dark hooded figure follows them through the night. 10 minutes later while searching for them, Ana walks down an alley looking for them. She hears a noise and looks towards that direction when suddenly, a man takes her down. Ana screams and yells for help. He holds up a knife which he is about to stab her with but the man hears someone scream for Ana and runs off. She lays there in terror and fright when a bag is put over her head. She is put in the van with the others. ---- Soon after. The agents locate the others and are put under protection at MI5 and are aware of the current situation. "Carissa, Ana" - Clary goes while she hugs them. Ana is stood there shocked and frightnened. "What's wrong?" - Arjun "T-T-This guy came and took me to t-the ground and I was so scared" - Ana says while Clary and Carissa grab her to comfort her. "Look whoever that was, we will have to forget it. I think it's being taken care of now." They all sit around waiting for will be happening next when Sade is also being put in the same cell as them. Sandy waits by the door and the others look at Sade come in. "He will be staying in here with you guys, don't worry he won't kill any of you" - Sandy. She soon closes the door behind her and locks it so no one can enter or get out. The others look at Sade and start to move a bit far away from him. The room builds more tension with him being in there. "Why did you do all of this for?" - Arjun "I'm sorry, I don't understand the question." - Sade "OH YOU KNOW! OKAY! Trying to kill us. Making our lives complete hell. Destorying our families apart. You ruined our lives so bad so why should I get them to trust us in staying in here. I want him out of here" - Arjun "Arjun, wait. Just for some time okay. Yeah we may not like him but when this is done, we can leave. Now just stop." - Carissa "Fine" - Arjun They hear the people outside the cell leave into the corridors. Sade gets up and uses a weapon he had stolen from MI5 and gets out. "Sade? SADE!" - Ana "I must get out of here, it's not safe here" - Sade "Are you joking me? He is not running off" - Clary Sade runs the other direction of the corridor the agents had gone to. They realize that he could cause mischief through the base so they run after him. He hides and keeps on running out through the exit. Soon, Sandy and other agents return to he cell and realized they have escaped. She tells one of the agents to sound the alarm. It hurts Sade very badly and runs out of the building. The agents soon get guns out and shoot for Sade. The others run for him but see the bullets so run anyother way to get out. They all manage to escape. "URGH! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!" - Sandy yells to the other agents about it. She soon gets a phone call from someone. "They escaped. Including Sade" - She yells through the phone. "Bring them back to me okay. Not to the MI5 base but to me." - They say and soon hangs up the phone on Sandy. ---- The next day, they catch up to Sade onto the road just lying there "SADE! SADE!" - Brad says while everyone runs up to him. They see him lying on the floor out of breath. He stays there and does not struggle to move when he sees the others. "Get up Sade! What the hell do you think you are doing?" - Micheal "That woman..S-Sandy..." - Sade says and shudders when saying 'Sandy'. He starts to go a bit crazy as he remembers some stuff in the past he does not want to know. "Sade?! SADE?! calm down please" - Ana. They all soon try to calm him down properly but it does not work. They try getting him up but remembers something that Sandy must of did. The name just frightens him so bad he will go really crazy. "Okay, can someone tell me what's up with Sade?" -Micheal "Well, if he's like this then we can't just leave him. Right?" - Clary "Yeah right" - They all agree "Arjun?" - Clary "yeah whatever, just don't put him near me" - Arjun "But we still need a place to stay?" - Carissa "Yeah we can go back to the MI5 place like we should" - Brad "NO!NOO!! Please noo !" - Sade "Okay not there then.." - Ana "But they know everywhere we live so...where else?" - Clary "I-I-I know whe-where we can s-stay" - Sade "YEah where?" - Arjun --- Sade takes the rest to hide at his foster sister's house where no one will suspect them at all. "Are you sure we are safe here?" - Carissa "YEs, no one will come here." - Sade "WOah! Look at the closet with all the deadly weapons." - Ana says while she picks up a bat and smacks it against her hand. "NO, not there" - Sade says while grabbing it and putting it back. "Okay Sade, so exactly why don't you wanna go back?" - Arjun says while grabbing him. "That woman I I seen her before." - Sade "You mean Sandy?" - Clary "Y-Yeah. Her" - Sade "How do you know her?" - Micheal "I don't know.. but i always see her in my nightmares all the time. Scaring me to death." - Sade "Well what do you want us to do now?" - Arjun "We must stay here, away from her okay. Just please trust me. Please" - Sade "Okay, but if you pull any tricks. Then you will go. We have a cupboard full of weapons that are ready for use" - Arjun "Maybe we can trust him?" - Carissa "What makes you say that?" - Arjun "Well this is his sister's house, and I saw this briefcase here..." - Carissa "Wait that isn't my sister's or mine" - Sade "Anyway, I opened it and it saying about mortgage payments for the house and how it will be sent down to someone close to her which is Sade." - Carissa "My sister doesn't know anyone else, like doesn't have any close relatives except for me" - Sade "What are you saying then?" - Ana "So the payments were successful and £30 grand was sent to an address. The address is under Sade's name and signature. Whoever this is, they have the money from the house but who is it? Who did this?" - Carissa Category:Blog posts